psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Matricide
Matricide is the act of killing one's mother. As for any type of killing, motives can vary a great deal. Edidemiology Psychology of matricide Psychoanalytic perspective Link with mother-son incest Link with mental disorder Link with schizophrenia Chiswick (1981) wrote: "The apparent high level of psychiatric morbidity, particularly of schizophrenia, in matricidal killers cannot be ignored but must be put in context. Firstly, even if all matricides in England were committed by schizophrenics there would be only a dozen or so such cases each year. Moreover, thousands of schizophrenic sons live in peace with their mothers, neither assaulting nor killing them; and the contribution made by schizophrenics to the homicide rate in general is insignificant. Secondly, family murder does not occur in a vacuum. It is a complex interaction of individual characteristics, precipitation by the victim, and environmental chance. Victims do not give interviews, and the inevitable medicolegal preoccupation with the psychopathology of the offender has hampered psychiatric knowledge of these often strange crimes. An association does appear to exist between matricide and schizophrenia, but how far the relation is causative remains unknown; simply allocating the diagnosis of schizophrenia to an individual is an incomplete and unsatisfactory explanation for his crime. The relation of schizophrenia to matricide, as distinct from other forms of family murder, might owe more to opportunity than psychodynamics. The socially disabling effects of the disease reduce the likelihood of marriage and prolong dependency on parents." See also *Children who murder *Filicide, the killing of one's child *Fratricide, the killing of one's brother *Sororicide, the killing of one's sister *Patricide, the killing of one's father *Parricide, the killing of a family member *Suicide, the killing of one's self References Books *Jacobs,A (2007). On Matricide: Myth, Psychoanalysis, and the Law of the Mother.Columbia University Press. ISBN:0231141548 ISBN:978-0231141543 Papers *Akuffo E, McGuire BE, Choon GL (1991).Rehabilitation following matricide in a patient with psychosis, temporal lobe epilepsy and mental handicap.British journal of Hospital medicine, February 1991, vol./is. 45/2(108-9), 0007-1064 *Bluglass, R. The psychiatric assessment of homicide. Br J Hosp Med. 1979 Oct;22(4):366–368-73,375-7. *Boker W, Hafner H. Gewalttaten Geistesgestorter-eine psychiatrischepidemiologische Untersuchung in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland.Berlin: Springer-Verlag, 1973. *Bourget D, Gagné P, Labelle ME (2007). Parricide: a comparative study of matricide versus patricide.The journal of the American Academy of Psychiatry and the Law, 2007, vol./is. 35/3(306-12), 1093-6793 Full text *Bunker HA. Mother-murder in myth and legend: psychoanalytic note.Psychoanal Q 1944;13:198-207. *Camba R, Dede G (1962). On 2 cases of paranoid schizophrenic matricide.Rassegna medica sarda, May 1962(243-61), 0033-9776 *Campion, J Cravens, JM Rotholc, A Weinstein, HC Covan F and Alpert M (1985).A study of 15 matricidal men. Am J Psychiatry 142:312-317 Full text *Chiswick D (1981). Matricide.British Medical Journal (Clinical research ed.), 14 November 1981, vol./is. 283/6302(1279-80), 0267-0623 Full Text *Clark SA (1993).Matricide: the schizophrenic crime? Medicine, science, and the law, October 1993, vol./is. 33/4(325-8), 0025-8024 *Dreyfuss L, Jatteau O, Parratte J, Nabets P (1984) A case of matricide, questions posed (with videotape recording). Annales medico-psychologiques, November 1984, vol./is. 142/9(1192-205), 0003-4487 *Fontaine I, Guérard des Lauriers A (1994). Three cases of matricide. Annales medico-psychologiques,vol./is. 152/8(497-510), 0003-4487 *Green CM. Matricide by sons. Med Sci Law 1981 ;21 :207-14. *Hill D, Sargant WA. A case of matricide. Lancet 1943;i:526-7. *Holcomb WR (2000). Matricide: primal aggression in search of self-affirmation.Psychiatry, vol./is. 63/3(264-87), 0033-2747 *Kanzer M(1948) Dostoyevsky’s matricidal impulses. Psychoanal Rev 35:115-125, *Liegner E, Motycka R(1981). James Joyce's Ulysses revisited: matricide and the search for the mother.Psychoanalytic review, December 1981, vol./is. 68/4(561-79), 0033-2836 *Lindner R. The equivalents of matricide. Psychoanal Q 1948;17:453-70.Abstract *Lipson CF (1986)A case report of matricide.The American journal of psychiatry, January 1986, vol./is. 143/1(112-3), 0002-953X *Livaditis MD, Esagian GS, Kakoulidis CP, Samakouri MA, Tzavaras NA (2005).Matricide by person with bipolar disorder and dependent overcompliant personality. Journal of forensic sciences, May 2005, vol./is. 50/3(658-61), 0022-1198 *Maas RL, Prakash R, Hollender MH, Regan WM (1984). Double parricide--matricide and patricide: a comparison with other schizophrenic murders. The Psychiatric Quarterly, December , vol./is. 56/4(286-90), 0033-2720 *McKnight CK, Mohr JW, Quinsey RE, Erochko J (1966). Matricide and mental illness.Canadian Psychiatric Association journal, April 1966, vol./is. 11/2(99-106), 0008-4824 *Mohr JW, McKnight CK (1971)Violence as a function of age and relationship with special reference to matricide.Canadian Psychiatric Association journal, February 1971, vol./is. 16/1(29-32), 0008-4824 *Mouridsen SE, Tolstrup K (1988).Children who kill: a case study of matricide.Journal of child psychology and psychiatry, and allied disciplines, July 1988, vol./is. 29/4(511-5), 0021-9630 *O'Connell B (1963) Matricide. Lancet 1:1083–4, *Oberdalhoff HE (1974)Matricide in a schizophrenic psychosis. Case report. Confinia psychiatrica. Borderland of psychiatry. Grenzgebiete der Psychiatrie. Les Confins de la psychiatrie, 1974, vol./is. 17/2(122-31), 0010-5686 *Podolsky E (1958). The psychodynamics of filicide and matricide. Diseases of the nervous system, November 1958, vol./is. 19/11(475-7), 0012-3714 *Raizen K: A case of matricide-patricide. Br J Delinquency 10(4):277-295, 1960 *Royer P, Vanet G (1961). Diagnostic problems. Apropos of a matricide. Revue medicale de Nancy, November 1961(1104-15), *Royal Medico-Psychological Association. (1963) Matricide. Lancet ;i: 1083-4. *Rubinstein, LH. The theme of Electra and Orestes: a contribution to the psychopathology of matricide. Br J Med Psychol. 1969 Jun;42(2):99–108. *Scherl DJ, Mack JE ( 1966)A study of adolescent matricide.Journal of the American Academy of Child Psychiatry, October 1966, vol./is. 5/4(569-93), 0002-7138 *Schwade, ED; Geiger, SG. Matricide with electroencephalographic evidence of thalamic or hypothalamic disorder. Dis Nerv Syst. 1953 Jan;14(1):18–20. *Schlesinger LB (1999). Adolescent sexual matricide following repetitive mother-son incest.Journal of forensic sciences, July 1999, vol./is. 44/4(746-9), 0022-1198 *Silberstein, J.A. (1998). Matricide: A Paradigmatic Case in Family Violence. International Journal of Offender Therapy and Comparative Criminology, Vol. 42, No. 3, 210-223 DOI: 10.1177/0306624X9804200303 Abstract *Singhal S, Dutta A (1992). Who commits matricide? Medicine, science, and the law, July 1992, vol./is. 32/3(213-7), 0025-8024 *Skinner J(1961) Ritual matricide: a study of the origins of sacrifice.American Imago 18:71-102, *Wertham F. Matricidal impulse: critique of Freud's interpretation of Hamlet. Journal of Criminal Psychopathology 1941 ;2 :455-64. *Wertham F. (1978) The catathymic crisis. In: Kutash IL, Kutash SB, Schlesinger LB, eds. Violence-perspectives on murder and aggression. San Francisco:Jossey-Bass Inc, . *Winfield, DL; Ozturk, O. Electroencephalographic findings in matricide; a case report. Dis Nerv Syst. 1959 Apr;20(4):176–178. External links Websters online dictionary Category:Murder Category:Forensic psychology